Our Journey Through Johto
by futureauthor121
Summary: Three trainers journey as they recieve their first pokemon... T for POSSIBLE language...


**Hey this is my NEW pokemon fanfic on the journey of three trainers! Inspired from Heartgold but is not BASED on it:) Hope you LIKE!**

**Author:I dont own pokemon...**

I walked down the route that connected Cherrygroe city to Littleroot town, smelling the fresh air. Today is no ordinary day, today I become an official Pokemon trainer. Technically I already am I Pokemon trainer since I got my trainer I.D from Nurse Joy ,in Cherrygroves Pokemon Center, but today I would receive my starting Pokemon from Professor Elm! But not just me, my two other friends also are joining me on my Pokemon quest! But they already live in Littleroot.

However, I still haven't decided if I wanted to participate in the gym challenge, or become a coordinator. I looked up and thought which was better.

* * *

><p>Now presenting the one, the only, top coordinator RICKY!<p>

"Ok Chicorita let's show them what we got! Razor leaf let's go!" i commanded as Chicorita sent a razor leaf towards the audience. "NOOOO!"

* * *

><p>"Maybe not," I whispered out loud. "But what about a Pokemon champion?"<p>

* * *

><p>The winner of the Pokemon championship, Ricky!<br>"Cyndaqil use flame wheel!" sending him strait towards the audience... Again..

* * *

><p>"Hmmm tough decision..." I thought tripping over something.<p>

"Ahh!" I groaned falling on my face.

"Mime mime!"

"I'm so sorry!" I heard behind me.

"That's fine is just my face," I said picking myself up.

"This little booger has been running from me all day," she said holding a pink little clown in her hands.

"Whoa he's a cute Pokemon. I haven't seen one of him around here,"

"Oh he's a mime jr. Duh!" hitting herself on the forehead," my names Symone! I'm from the sinnoh region.I'm here researching the where abouts of this mime jr.s parents."

"Oh how cool. My dads a pokemon gym leader in Sinnoh, but my mom stayed in Cherrygrove. She teaches the local trainer you a Pokemon trainer?"

"Yeah. But I specialize in the growing of Pokemon, rather than just strength. I'm a breeder."

"Whoa. Never heard of them."

"What about you, are you a Pokemon trainer?"

"Yes.. Well kinda.. I'm on my way to get my starter Pokemon from Professor Elm.. OH IM RUNNING LATE! My friends are probably super angry! Umm I'll see you around! Bye Symone and mime jr!" running off towards the little town.

"Bye see you around newbie!"

"Mime!"

"Remind me again why we're waiting to get our Pokemon when he's the one running late?"Valerie said, her brown hair bouncing in wind.

"Ricky will murder us if we don't let him get a pick at the Pokemon first... He did win the rock,paper,scissor tournament.."

"Oh yeah.. Wait is that him running?"

I ran up the hill panting as I fell to the ground in front of them.  
>"I...need...air..." I said panting for my life.<p>

"FINALLY YOU COME! We've been waiting for like days now. Come on the professors has been like waiting for us." Valerie said jumping on her feet.

I took in a few deep breathes as I tiredly picked myself up. "I was...-Gulp- talking to a Pokemon trainer from Sinnioh," panting as I followed them through the door.

"Uncle Elm we're here," Steven yelled, startling the sleeping Pidgey in the cage.

"Ahh well hello guys and gal." Professor Elm said collecting the rest of our materials."Are you ready for the first step in your Pokemon journey.

"Umm like yeah.. I've been waiting forever for Ricky,"  
>"I said sorry didn't I?"<br>"Settle now," the professor started "I have three Pokemon here for you to choose from. Each the same level-"

"No offense professor but like we went to Pokemon school."Valerie said, impatient now.

"Valerie really?"Steven said glowering at her.

"What? I was just saying."

"Your right I apologize. Here are the three Pokemon in their Pokemon balls. Choose wisely, as one of them will be your first Pokemon. I'll leave the deciding to you three."

"Well since I did win the tournament I go first." I said proudly.

"But you were late! Girls first!" she said smiling at the professor.

"He lives in another city Valerie." Steven said.

"Whatever just hurry before my mom changes her mind!"

"Thank you," walking over to the three pokeballs. Each one had some sort of engraving, or sticker with three pictures fire,water, and leaves. I remembered daydreaming as I looked over each pokeball.

"Ok got it-"

"Finally I thought I was getting gray hairs by now." Steven glowered back to Valerie.

"I choose Tododile!" I said taking the water pokeball and placing it on my waist..

"Nice choice. Tododile are very loyal Pokemon and take average training." Professor Elm said.

"Ok I'll take-"Steven started.

"Wait it's my turn!" Valerie yelled.

"Ugh go then,"

"Thank you," Valerie said looking over the Pokemon. "I'll take…Chicorita!" Valerie said taking the grass pokeball.  
>"Chicorita are very easy Pokemon to train, and can be very sweet and docile. And for you Steven last, but surely no least, Cynaquil the fire pokemon. They are mild tempered and need time to train."<p>

"Sweet! Just the one I wanted!" Steven said picking up his Pokeball.

"I don't want to keep you waiting. I have here for you three are five pokeballs each, and three Pokedexes." Placing three Pokedexes one blue, pink, and gray. "Now it's time for you to take your pokemon and start on your epic journey…"

* * *

><p>Thanks dor reading! Please comment! and i will be posting ch.2 <em>The Tale of Two Lovers:)<em>


End file.
